Apa yang Disebut Rumah
by Colonel29
Summary: Kyoto malam itu tetap seperti biasa. Lampu jalan bersinar samar, kalah terang oleh nyala neon lampu-lampu café dan diskotik./ [AkaFuri/ Oneshot] / #HappyReading!


Just another sampah from me~~~ /lu siapa/

Mostly cuma penjelasan, monolog. Dialog ada bila diperlukan.

Enjoy~~!

.

.

 **APA YANG DISEBUT RUMAH**

 **Rate : T…?**

 **Pair : AkashixFurihata**

 **Setting : Marriage!AU**

 **Warnings : Typo(s) , humu, OOC, alay, mostly monologue, amburegul, emeseyu, de-el-el**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#HappyReading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **FanFiction © Colonel29**

 **.**

Kyoto malam itu tetap seperti biasa. Lampu jalan bersinar samar, kalah terang oleh nyala neon lampu-lampu _café_ dan diskotik. Gedung-gedung tinggi memantulkan nyalanya, nampak semakin bersinar. Mobil dan motor yang berlalu lalang di jalan menambah keramaian. Tidak tampak seperti malam. Hanya sebuah selimut hitam bernama malam yang membungkus Kyoto, kehidupan di dalamnya belum mati sepenuhnya.

Akashi melewati keramaian Kyoto itu seakan sudah mahfum dengan situasinya. Ia terus berjalan, melawan arus manusia yang berjalan di trotoar. Pikirannya berkabut, hanya satu destinasi. Pekerjaan di kantor sukses membuatnya hampir gila— _hampir_.

Mengacak rambut merahnya, Akashi semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Persetan dengan menyenggol bahu para pejalan kaki lainnya, ia ingin cepat pulang. Badannya memberontak, ingin istirahat. Mata heterokromnya menyiratkan lelah yang teramat sangat.

Berbelok ke kiri, ia disambut oleh lampu kuning yang menyala redup. Rumah sederhana dengan nomor rumah dua belas. Di sana terpampang plang— _Akashi_. Seakan memberi tahu khalayak siapa pemilik rumah itu.

Dengan gusar ia mencari kunci, lalu dengan cepat memutarkan. _Klik_ , pintunya terbuka. Akashi lalu disambut gelapnya _genkan_ rumahnya. Sepi, ia asumsikan orang itu sudah tidur. Ia lalu melepaskan pantofelnya, meletakkan di rak sepatu, lalu berganti dengan sandal rumah. Akashi mendesah lega. Senang rasanya bisa menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya setelah lelah dengan urusan dunia.

Ia berhenti melangkah ketika mendengar gaduh sedikit dari arah ruang tamu. Ia menoleh dan menemukan _nya_ menggeliat sebentar di atas sofa. Akashi menahan napas. _Masih bangunkah ia_?

Ia melongok ke arah jam dinding yang berdetak di atas sana. Waktu menunjukkan nyaris tengah malam. Dan ia menemukan orang itu tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu.

"Ah." Orang itu telah sepenuhnya terbangun. Mereka saling tatap sebentar, melepas rindu sejenak. Remang memang, tapi Akashi bisa melihat keteduhan Bumi menaungi matanya. Indah. Akashi tidak perlu apapun.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kouki segera bangkit, melewati Akashi, melangkah menuju dapur. Akashi mengikuti langkah sang istri, dan menemukan Kouki menyalakan kompor, memanaskan _entah-apa-itu_ yang ada di dalam panci. Kouki membuka penanak nasi, lalu menyendok nasi hangat untuk Akashi. Beberapa saat kemudian Kouki berjalan menuju panci yang agak mengepulkan asap. Ia menyendok kuah _miso_ dan menuangkannya di atas mangkuk.

"Makanlah, kau pasti lapar." Akashi bisa melihat kantuk masih berkabut di antara mata Bumi Kouki, tapi ia tidak tega membantah. Kouki rela terjaga sembari menunggunya pulang. Ia tidak punya pilihan. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan Kouki, ia makan dalam diam.

Walau mereka diam, itu cukup. Akashi bisa melihat dari bawah mangkuknya, Kouki tengah menatapnya sambil bertopang dagu. Ia mendengus geli. Koukinya yang manis.

Setelah makan, Kouki membersihkan mangkuk makan, sementara Akashi naik ke lantasi atas. Ia nyalakan keran bak mandi, uap air panas mengepul tak lama. Akashi merasakan lega sepenuhnya. Berendam air panas memang menyenangkan hati.

Selesai berendam dan mandi, Akashi segera berpakaian piyama. Membuka pintu kamar, ia tidak perlu tahu siapa yang ada di sana. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, seraya menelisiknya dari atas ke bawah. Mereka kemudian bertemu pandang lagi, lalu memeluk dalam mesra dan rindu. Sehari saja sudah membuat Akashi merasa rindu, apalagi jika lebih dari itu.

Saling bertukar ciuman kecil, mereka membawa diri ke atas tempat tidur. Akashi menarik selimut tebal sepanjang dagu. Didengarnya Kouki sudah mendengkur halus. Akashi tersenyum kecil. _Chihuahua_ kesayangannya.

Mencium kening Kouki, Akashi mematikan lampu meja nakas. Segera menarik diri dari alam dunia. Merengkuh Kouki, ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Gaje, mostly sampah /der

Lagi gabut, kehidupan sekolah bikin sakit pinggang TTwTT dan seperti biasa, terimakasih udah ninggalin jejak di fic ini~!


End file.
